


In space, no one can still hear you scream.

by MadHattersCheshireCat



Category: Alien 3 (1992), Alien Nation, Alien Series, Aliens (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHattersCheshireCat/pseuds/MadHattersCheshireCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1522862/chapters/3220436</p><p>Kendall-Rae Brynn Hayden Ripley is the eldest daughter of Ellen Ripley, and she had been part of the commercial crew on the Nostromo. After investigating an S.O.S warning from the planet LV-426, one of the crew members had returned with something attached to his face. That. Was when all hell broke loose. 57 years later, she and her mother were recruited to aid Colonial Marines after the loss of contact with the colony that had inhabited LV-426. Now, she had found two things that she had not planned on. The heart of a Corporal Marine, and a new friend. On their way home, they crashland on Fiorina 'Fury' 161, they find out something. An Alien had stowed away on the Sulaco. It's back, and this time, it's hiding in the most terrifying place of all, and this time, it's personal.<br/>Warning! Excessive Swearing!<br/>Hicks/OC<br/>Hudson/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character Profile Update: Kendall-Rae Ripley.

Name: Kendall-Rae Brynn Hayden Ripley.

Preferred Name: Kenny, Rae, or Kendall.

Nicknames:  
Kendie-Rae. (Hicks, Masey, Ripley.)  
Kenna. (Ripley.)  
Kendy. (Hicks and Masey.)  
Kennie/Kenny. (Everyone.)

Age: 26 || 83.

D.O.B: April 17, 2117.

Astrological sign: Aries.

Looks: Emily Rudd.  
-Hair Color: Dark Brown with Jet Black Hi-Lights.  
-Eye Color: Gray Eyes.  
-Body: Curvy. Fit. Slim. Not too skinny.  
-Bust: A bit bigger than normal, but not too big.  
-Complexion: Fair.

Human/Robot/Xenomorph(Alien.): Human.

Family:  
Ellen Ripley. (Mother. Alive.)  
Amanda Ripley. (Sister. Deceased.)

Friends:  
Dallas Arthur. (Captain. Deceased.)  
Gilbert Kane. (Executive Officer. Deceased.)  
Ellen Ripley. (Warrant Officer. Deceased.)  
Joan Lambert. (Navigation Officer. Deceased.)  
Dennis Parker. (Chief Engineer. Deceased.)  
Samuel Brett. (Engineering Technician. Deceased.)  
Jones. (Their Cat.)  
Rebbeca "Newt" Jorden. (One of the two colonists that had survived the Xenomorph infestation on LV-426.)  
Masey Meyer. (One of the two colonists that had survived the Xenomorph infestation on LV-426.)  
Corporal Dwayne Hicks.  
Lance Bishop. (Deceased.)  
Private William Hudson.   
Private Jenette Vazquez.  
Sergeant Al Apone. (Deceased.)  
Private Mark Drake. (Deceased.)  
Private Ricco Frost. (Deceased.)  
Corporal Colette Ferro. (Deceased.)  
Private Daniel Spunkmeyer. (Deceased.)  
Corporal Cynthia Dietrich. (Deceased.)  
Private Tim Crowe. (Deceased.)  
Private Trevor Wierzbowski. (Deceased.)

Enemies:  
Ash. (Science Officer. Deceased.)  
Xenomorph. (Alien.)  
Carter J. Burke. (Deceased.)  
Lieutenant William Gorman. (Slowly learning to trust again.)

Relationship Status: Taken.

In A Relationship With: Corporal Dwayne Hicks.

Ship: USCSS Nostromo. (Closed.)

Position: 2nd Warrant Officer, and a Lieutenant. (Also, if Dallas, Kane, or Ripley aren't on board, she's in charge.)

Personality: Lieutenant Kendall-Rae Brynn Hayden Ripley is the eldest daughter to Ellen Ripley. She can be the contrasting daughter, but she has quite a variety of personality traits similar to Ripley. She is highly enthusiastic, and she too has a bright personality. Sometimes. She is very accepting, but she sometimes has a bit of trouble with forgiving. Kendall is an intelligent woman, who can present an uncommunicative demeanor, only when she is extremely ticked off, or pissed off, or just stressed out. Kendall can lie like the wind. Sometimes that is a good trait, and sometimes it is not. She can be bubbly and goofy, but also warm, edgy and witty. She can see the best in others, and she is quite good at improvisation. She is very courageous, and determined. When her friends lives are at risk, she is not afraid to lay her life on the line for them. When she meets Newt, like her mother, she is very protective of her. She is not afraid to speak her mind, and she can be a bit cocky sometimes. Kendall has a mixture of personality traits. She is very adventurous when it comes to certain things. After her experience on the Nostromo, she is very alert to new places, and people. When she meets someone new, she can be a bit awkward, and shy. Sometimes, in certain situations, she is very calm, and she has a charismatic persona. She is very caring, even though she may not show it at first. She is quite a civilized person, and she is also quite clever. She can be cooperative, when it comes to certain things. Since dealing with the Xenomorph, she has become very courageous, but she is also quite dangerous. She knows how to handle herself, and she is quite daring. Kendall-Rae is very fearless, feisty, fierce, and a fighter.

Physical Description: Kendall has a slim round face, with high cheek bones, and a slightly rounded chin. She has roundish-almond like eyes, that always seem to have a childlike gleam to them. Her eyes are gray, and her thinly plucked eyebrows are shaped into a deceivingly perfect arch that followed the slight curve of her eye. She also has a small, ideal nose, above her full lips, which seem to have the 'perfect imprint' shape to them. Her natural, wavy dark brown is almost at waist length, and she has a few jet black highlights hidden in there as well. She walks with long strides, with her shoulders back, and her head held high. The usual thing for her to be seen in is, cargo pants, leather jacket, and combat boots. 

Abilities:  
Very brilliant.  
Very flexible.  
Accurate aim.

Likes:  
Coffee.  
Food.  
Peace and Quiet.  
Books. (Lord of the Rings. The Hobbit. The Silmarillion. To Kill A Mockingbird. The Great Gatsby. Huck Finn...Classic Novels.)  
Drawing.  
Sleeping.  
Cats.  
Chocolate.  
Sweets.  
Cake.  
Outer Space.  
Watching the stars.

Dislikes:   
Sour wine.  
Closed Spaces.  
Heights. (Sometimes.)  
Water. (Almost drowned.)  
Androids. (She always found them a bit creepy.)  
Aliens. (Xenomorphs...)  
Being completely alone.  
Her asthma.

Weaknesses:  
Her mom. (She's scared that something is going to happen to her.)  
Swimming.   
Her asthma.  
Hicks. (Like her mom, she's scared that something is going to happen to him.)  
Her friends. (She is very protective over her friends.)

Theme Song: What Doesn't Kill You. (Makes You Stronger.):- Kelly Clarkson. The Good Life:- Three Days Grace.


	2. Character Profile Update: Masey Meyer.

Name: Masey Avril Demitra Meyer. 

Preferred Name: Masey.

Nicknames:   
Mase. (Hudson, Newt and Kendall.)  
Mason Jar. (Kendall and Hudson.)

Age: 24.

D.O.B: October 30, 2155. 

Astrological sign: Scorpio.

Looks: Adelaide Kane.  
-Hair Color: Dark Brown.  
-Eye Color: Blue Eyes.  
-Body: Curvy. Fit. Slim. Not too skinny.  
-Bust: A bit bigger than normal, but not too big.  
-Complexion: Fair.

Human/Robot/Xenomorph(Alien.): Human.

Family:  
Jennifer Victoria Kluver Meyer. (Mother. Killed by a chestburster.)  
Thomas Harry James Meyer. (Father. Also killed by a chestburster.)  
Demitra Bella Taylor Meyer. (Younger sister. Facehugger suffocated her.)  
Alice Nancy Shay Meyer. (Older Sister. Killed by fully grown Xenomorph.)

Friends:  
Rebbeca "Newt" Jorden. (One of the two colonists that had survived the Xenomorph infestation on LV-426.)  
Kendall-Rae Ripley.  
Ellen Ripley.  
Corporal Dwayne Hicks.  
Lance Bishop.   
Private William Hudson.   
Private Jenette Vazquez.  
Sergeant Al Apone. (Deceased.)  
Private Mark Drake. (Deceased.)  
Private Ricco Frost. (Deceased.)  
Corporal Colette Ferro. (Deceased.)  
Private Daniel Spunkmeyer. (Deceased.)  
Corporal Cynthia Dietrich. (Deceased.)  
Private Tim Crowe. (Deceased.)  
Private Trevor Wierzbowski. (Deceased.)

Enemies:  
Xenomorph. (Alien.)  
Carter J. Burke. (Deceased.)  
Lieutenant William Gorman. (Slowly learning to trust again.)

Relationship Status: Taken.

In A Relationship With: Private William Hudson. (He needs some love. (; )

Ship: None.

Position: None.

Personality: Masey Avril Demitra Meyer is the second oldest daughter to Jennifer and Thomas Meyer. She is the contrasting daughter. She is fiercely independent, and she is able to accomplish anything that she puts her mind to, and she won't give up either. She is perfectly suited for being on her own, but she likes to interact with others. She is not a social butterflies, and she prefers to live on her own that way,because there is never any issue of who controls what at home. She likes to be in control of her own self. Her family let her set her own boundaries, because that was how she functioned best. If someone tried to hold a relationship with Masey, things are always complicated, just like her. She is known for her jealousy but on the other hand, she is extremely loyal. She has an excellent memory and combined with an inability to let things go, she can hold a grudge against someone who did her or her loved ones harm forever, in fact Masey rarely if never forgives and forgets. She will even go as far as to get vengeance on the person. On the other hand, she will always remember a kind gesture forever and repay it. She is very ambitious, persistent, and determined. She is a very deep and intense person, and there is always more to her, than what meets the eye. She presents a cool, detached and unemotional air to the world yet lying underneath is tremendous power, extreme strength, intense passion and a strong will and a persistent drive. Masey has a very penetrative mind, so no one is surprised if she asks questions, for they known that she is trying to delve deeper and figure things out and survey the situation. They always want to know why, where and any other possible detail they can possibly know.

Physical Description: Masey has a slim, heart-shaped face, with cheekbones that are not as high as Kendall's. She has a smooth, rounded chin, and she has dark blue roundish eyes, that seem to have a playful, childlike gleam to them. her eyebrows have the natural 'dramatic' effect to them, and they slightly follow the curve of her eyes. She has a small pixie-like nose, above her 'cupid's bow' lips, which occasionally seem to be turned up into a smile. Her dark brown hair is hip length, and it seems to fall into light tresses, which she does not like. She had died her hair light brown, before switching it back, so some light brown hair tresses can be found in her hair. Her strides are long and quick, and her shoulders are held back. She usually wears sweatpants, and hoodies, but she will wear cargo pants, leather jackets and boots.

Abilities:  
Excellent memory.  
Her agility.  
Her sense of direction.  
Her kindness.

Likes:  
Coffee.  
Food.  
Peace and Quiet.  
Books.  
Drawing.  
Relaxing.  
Sleeping.  
Cats.  
Chocolate.  
Sweets.  
Cake.  
Outer Space.  
Watching the stars.

Dislikes:   
Sour Candy.  
Closed Spaces. (But, after the infestation, she slowly grows out of it.)  
Heights. (Sometimes.)  
Being completely alone.  
Her allergies.

Weaknesses:  
Newt. (Since everyone else is dead, they rely on each other, and even after they are 'rescued' by the Marines, she still frets over her.)  
Small spaces.  
Her allergies.  
Her friends. (Like Kendall, she is very protective of her friends.)  
Hudson. (She almost lost him in the atmosphere processing station, and she's not taking another risk with him.)

Theme Song: Lose Yourself:- Eminem. Time of Dying:- Three Days Grace.


	3. Crash Landing on Fiorina 'Fury' 161.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why should we put our ass on the line for you?"  
> "Your ass is already on the line. The only question is, what're you gonna do about

Deep in space, was the the void, luxuriously veiled in a star field.

Everything was so fast. The cameras inside the hypersleep chamber room were only able to catch a few things. A facehugger finger. A face under glass, out of focus, before the glass shattered. One of the nearby monitors showed a colorful catscan of a tendril. Down someone's throat, before acid blood hit the floor, and it sizzled, as it ate through insulation. The smoke passed a sensor, as a panel of lights exploded on, they flashed, it was something very urgent, and something was very wrong. There were a great many things that were wrong. Blood seeped through white fabric, as an bolt exploded. A hypersleep tube fell away, as the rest of them were vacuum sucked along, as they were packed into the EEV, which floated momentarily into its docking, then dropped away. The only visible face was Ellen Ripley. Her facial muscles were relaxed, quiet, and peaceful, as moisture blew across her features. The destination of the EEV was Fiorina 'Fury' 161. A grey, lifeless planet, alone in space. Well, that was until the EEV tumbled through. Fiorina 'Fury' 161 was an outer veel mineral ore refinery, and it was also a maximum security work-correctional facility.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
On the Fiorina horizon line, it could be clearly seen as a desolate, industrial wasteland, with black water in the distance. It was July 3rd, 2180. Even though there was a very dense atmosphere, a lone man wandered about, dwarfed by derricks and cranes. Something captured his attention, and he turned to look at the sky, as a light cut through the clouds, beyond the cranes and derricks. The man followed along, in no particular hurry, just as the EEV hit the water with a great velocity.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, under water, Newt's twisted, drowned face emerged, she screamed, in slow motion underneath the water, as a fetal Queen emerged, before Ripley's floating face emerged, the fetal queen forced her jaws opened, before she disappeared inside.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back on dry land, the man stopped to look at the sea, when something once again, captured his attention. Bodies had washed ashore. He made his way over, and he turned the bodies over in turn one by one. There were 3 young women, 3 young men, and an older woman. From what he could see at that moment, was that the older woman was the only one that was breathing. At that moment. He rolled Ripley's body over, as he carried her through the wasteland, and when he reached the prison facility entrance, he entered through the weathertrap, and he carried her into the 'bug wash.' As Medical Officer Clemens entered, as he carried Ripley's body, he spotted three prisoners along the way, who tried to delouse themselves. 

"An EEV's come down - get out on the beach. There are a few bodies on the shore. There may be others inside the EEV."  
He ordered, as they followed him into the prisoner's shower area. 

When they finally saw who Clemens was carrying, they tensed, as they saw the woman's body.

"Now! Move!"  
He snapped, as the convicts grabbed their clothes, and they dressed quickly, and they did as they were told. 

Meanwhile, at a table in the 'bug wash', Clemens knelt beside Ripley, as he started to check her eyes, before her lips started to move. Clemens cradled her head, as he tried to hear what she was trying to say, before she suddenly screamed. Clearly not fazed by the scream, Clemens pulled her face close, before he turned her head, to find that she had also been gagging on black, salty water, which she coughed up, as she struggled for air.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
On the beach on Fiorina, a group of prisoner's ran to the water, and they did their best to lug the half-drowned bodies off of the shore. Seeing the three younger women, they tensed, but they did as Clemens said, and they tried to drag them back, just as other prisoners herded half a dozen oxen over a low sand dune.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Carefully, Clemens carried Ripley to a bed in the infirmary, and he gently lay her down. She was out cold, and she was half-drowned as well. He glanced out the window in the infirmary to see that the EEV was pulled ashore, still attached to the oxen. He glanced back down at Ripley, as he cut her clothes from her. Her tank top, then her shorts.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
An hour and a half later, in the communications room in Fury 161, someone worked as a Dat-Scan operator, as they typed in commands.   
FURY 161 - CLASS C PRISON UNIT  
IRIS - 12037154 - REPORT EEV  
UNIT 2650 CRASH - SIX  
SURVIRORS -   
LT RIPLEY - NOC14472  
CPL. HICKS- A27/TQ4.0.48215E9  
PVT. HUDSON- A08/TQ1.0.41776E3  
PVT. VASQUEZ- A03/TQ7.0.15618E4  
LT. GORMAN- A09/TQ4.0.56124E3  
LT. RIPLEY-025K509R  
UNIDENTIFIED FEMALE APPROX. 24 YEARS OLD  
DEAD- UNIDENTIFIED FEMALE APPROX. 12 YEARS OLD -  
REOUEST EMERG. EVAC.  
SOONEST POSSIBLE - AWAIT  
RESPONSE SUPT. ANDREWS  
M51021  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Inside the EEV, a lantern from one of the prisoners revealed a plastic, bloody membrane, that held Bishop. A few feet away, the light revealed someone in the capsule, their mouth forever frozen in eternity as a scream. It was Newt, drowned in her capsule. Dead.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back in the communications room, a response came back from Weyland-Yutani.  
TO-, FURY 161 - CLASS C - PRISON  
UNIT - 1237154 - FROM NETWORK  
COMCON 01500 - WEYLAND  
YUTAM - MESSAGE RECEIVED.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the infirmary, Ripley was still unconscious, and the other bodies were brought from the beach. Hicks' bandages were torn and bloodied. The bandage that was around Hudson's arm, from when Hicks shot the Xenomorph that was stuck through the door of the APC was gone, and it was loosely wrapped around his neck. Not enough to choke him. Masey's once bandaged leg was exposed, and they were all covered in dirt, and they seemed to be breathing. All stray for Kendall. Thanks to her asthma, her lungs weren't as functional, so it was harder for her to breathe. Oil was wiped from their faces and their bodies, and even though their eyes were shut, their eyes roamed, restlessly.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the assembly hall, it was quite a sight to take in. It was four stories high, with minimal electric light. The assembled prisoners moved into position, and some of them hung from the railings, and smoke was all around the convict population of 25 men, and all eyes went to superintendent Harry Andrews. He was a man in his late-forties, with a solid build, and a shaved head, and he was seated at the center. Aaron, Andrew's general factotum, was standing beside him.

"Alright, alright. Let's pull it together -- get it going --Right? Right. Here we go, Mr. Dillon --"

Prisoner Dillon stepped to the middle of the room, as all of the prisoners rose, and they struck up a reverent attitude.

"Give us strength, Oh Lord, to endure. We recognize that we are poor sinners in the hands of an angry God. Let the circle be unbroken --Until the day. Amen."  
As Dillon ended, all of the convicts raised their right fists. 

Meanwhile, Clemens, who was some distance away, was solemn. His face reflected the somber mood of the room's assemblage.  
Andrews cleared his throat, which silenced the small chatter amongst the convicts. 

"Thank you gentleman.This is rumour control. Here are the facts. As some of you know, a 337 model EEV crash landed here at 0600 on the morning watch. There were 7 survivors. There was an android that was hopelessly smashed beyond repair, and there was a small girl, who had drowned hopelessly in the crash. The survivors are as follows. 4 women. 3 young women, and 1 older woman, and 3 young men."  
At his words, mumbles erupted amongst the prisoners.

One of them, Morse, who was in his late twenties, with a tight jaw, and gold teeth, leaned down from one of the upper tiers.  
"I just want to say that I took a vow of celibacy. That also includes women. We all took the vow. Now let me say, that I for one, do not appreciate Company policy allowing the women to freely intermingle."

"Cheeky bastard, right sir?"  
Aaron muttered to Andrews.

Dillon stepped in front of Morse, a silent gesture of restraint.   
"What brother means to say is ... We view the resence of any outsider, women, as a violation of the harmony, a potential break in the spiritual unity."

"We are well aware of your feelings in this matter. You will be pleased to know that I have requested a rescue team - Hopefully, they will be here inside of a week and evacuate them A.S.A.P."  
Andrews announced, before he turned to Clemens.

"What's their medical status?"

All eyes turned to Clemens.

"The majority of them don't seem too badly damaged. The older women is still unconscious, but the other ones are coming around. Difficult at the moment to make a specific diagnosis. The younger one, from her background check, it would be a bit harder to bring her around..."

"Will they live?"  
Andrews asked, as he cut off Clemens in mid-sentence. 

Clemens considered the question.  
"Yes. I should think so. -"

Andrews pursed his lips, as he glanced back at Dillon.

"Look, none of us here is naive."  
He said, before he paused.

"It's in everybody's best interests if the women do not come out of the Infirmary until the rescue team arrives. And certainly not without an escort, which can be one of the men that survived, or with Clemens, myself, or Aaron. Right? So we should all stick to our set routines and not get unduly agitated. Correct? All right. Thank you, gentlemen."  
With that, Andrews dismissed the prisoners, and Clemens made his way back to the infirmary.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the infirmary,Ripley lay completely still on her back, in a cot. Some of the other survivors made small talk amongst themselves. For once, Hudson wasn't being a smartass, and spitting out snarky remarks. It was either the fact that they were all exhausted, or it was the fact that Masey was asleep in the crook of his arm. It was one of those, but the other survivors knew that it was more the reason that Masey was asleep in the crook of his arm. Hicks was not the one for much chatter either. His uninjured arm was carefully draped over Kendall's shoulders. Even though they were concerned about each other, and their own personal well-being, their concerns were demonstrated towards the two Ripleys.

If someone took a glance at Masey, it would seem that she had not woken up either, but she had, a few times, only for her to fall back asleep. They glanced at each other, before they glanced at Clemens who was at Ripley's side, who had an IV pack taped to her arm, to which Clemens could use to check her vital signs. On a table that was beside the cot, he found a syringe with clear liquid, and as he prepared to give her an injection, Ripley's eyes snapped open. 

"What's that?"  
Ripley asked, quietly. 

Clemens was clearly surprised at the sudden fact that she was awake, but he tried not let it show -- as he expeled air from the hypo.

"A light cocktail of my own mix. Sort of an eye opener."  
Clemens answered.

"Are you a doctor?"

"I've only got a 3-C rating. But I'm the best you're going to find around here. I really ought to shave your head."

Startled, Ripley sat bolt upright on the cot, as she pulled the sheet around her.

"Lice. Big problem here, I'm afraid. When your hand is steadier you can attend to your private parts yourself."  
Clemens informed her, before he paused, when he realized that he had not introduced himself.   
"My name is Clemens. I'm the Medical Officer here ..."

"Here?"

"Fury 161. One of Weyland-Yutani's backwater work prisons. Do you mind? This is just sort of a stabilizer..."  
Clemens answered, as he lifted her arm, and he gave her the injection.

"You crash landed in an EEV. Evidently separated from your mothership before you hit our atmosphere. I have no idea how long you were in hypersleep - coming down the way you did can be a jolt to your system."  
Clemens continued, as he brought her up to speed about how she came to be on Fury 161.

"I'm gonna be sick for two weeks if I decompressed too fast."  
Ripley said, quietly. 

"Yes. Quite nauseous."  
Clemens said, agreeing with her statement.

"What about the others?"  
Ripley asked, as she started to come to her senses.

"Do not worry too much over them."

As soon as he said that, Ripley froze. She had not yet noticed the other survivors that were seated/laying around the room. 

"Did they make it?"  
Came her quiet question.

"What interest do you have in the people who were with you?"

"One of them. One of the younger ones. Dark brown hair. Grey eyes. She's my daughter, and it is my business to know what happened to her."  
Ripley answered, with a slight hint of defensiveness to her tone. 

"In that case, she's very exhausted. She's been asleep for a while now. The others are awake. One of your companions will hardly leave her alone."

"Does he have bandages? Along one arm, and half of his face?"

"Well. When you were found on the beach, his bandages were ripped to shreds, but that's the one."

"I figured just as much. What about the others?"

"Seven of you survived. The android was beyond our knowledge to repair..."

Before he could continue, a coughing fit arose, and he heard a few of the survivors relax, as Kendall started to come around. Clemens turned his head, and he simply extended his arm, to hand a bucket to the woman, Kendall took it graciously, started to cough into the bucket, as she expelled the black, salty water that was trapped in her throat, before she wiped her dry lips from the salt water. She placed the bucket down on the floor beside the bed, and a cup was placed into her shaking hands, which she drank greedily, before she placed it on the table near the head of the bed. She rested her hands on her thighs, as she exhaled shakily, and feeling an arm wrap around her shoulders, she jumped like a cat, before she heard a small chuckle, and a careful kiss be placed to her hair. Realizing who it was, she scowled, lightly, before she relaxed. 

"Where are we?"   
Came her almost inaudible question. 

"Fiorina Fury 161."   
Someone answered, and Kendall lifted her head up a bit more, to see Masey sit up, with Hudson's arm around her shoulders. 

"Where?" 

"That's what we were told, kiddo."  
Hicks mumbled, before he rubbed her arm, gently.   
"Glad to see you awake, Rae."

"It's Kendall, Hicks."

"And I told you that it was Dwayne instead of Hicks."  
Hicks said, before he drifted into sleep.

"Every since he woke up, he hasn't slept. He wanted to see you when you woke up."  
Masey informed, before one by one, they all fell back into a light sleep, and Kendall was pulled into the crook of Hicks' arm, until they were awoken by Clemens for anything. 

"Well, just your luck, she's awake. It took a while longer to get her to come around."

"It was because of her asthma. I know. Without an inhaler, she'll be pretty sickly for a while. You said there were only 7 survivors. What about the girl?"

"The littlest one? My deepest apologies, but she was the one that did not make it."

"What?"  
Ripley asked, memories came flooding back to her. The one that was most prominent was the promise that she had to her. That she wasn't going to leave her.  
"I have to get to the ship."  
She said, firmly.

"You're in no condition for that."  
Clemens warned, before she stood up, and the covers fell from around her. She was stark naked.

"You want to get me some clothes, or should I go like this?"  
Ripley asked, with a slightly sarcastic tone to her tired voice. 

"Given the nature of our indigenous population, I would suggest clothes."  
Clemens answered, as he turned, and opened a closet.  
"None of them has seen a woman in years. Neither have I for that matter. Just give me a few minutes, while you change so that I can awaken your companions. They will want to see this as well."

Feeling someone gingerly shake her awake, Kendall jumped, but when she did, she rested her hand on her chest, and she gingerly kneaded her breastbone.

"Kendall? You alright?"  
She heard Hicks ask, as his hand rested on her shoulder.

"My chest hurts."  
She said, quietly, before she rested her head in her hands, as she broke into a wet coughing fit.   
"I'll be fine."  
She said, with a false cheerful tone, before she muttered something under her breath.  
"Eventually."  
She felt some clothing be pressed into her hands, before one by one, they were ushered behind a screen to change.

 

 

How long were they going to be here for?


	4. Newt's Fate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In an insane world, a sane man must appear insane."

The survivors were being led along the corridor by Clemens. Ripley in front with him, Kendall with Hicks, Masey with Hudson, and Vasquez and Gorman trailed behind, a good distance away from the other, not speaking a word to the other. 

"This used to be a thousand convict facility, but its been reduced all the way down to a twenty five man custodial staff. They keep the place on pilot light..."  
Clemens explained, before Ripley cut him off. 

"Pilot light for what?"  
She asked, as they grew near to a large area where the EEV was being lowered. 

Prisoners William, Arthur, Vincent, Christopher and Ed had lowered the EEV via a huge overhead crane.

"Toxic dump. The prisoners used to make lead sheets to seal off the shafts"  
Clemens answered.

"Any women here?"  
Ripley asked. 

It seemed that Ripley was really the only one that was in the mood to talk. 

"Sorry Lieutenant Ripley. This is a double Y chromosome facility. Strictly male."

"How come you know my name?"

"It's stenciled on the back of your shorts. We also found your dog tags."

Hearing Clemens bring up dogtags, Kendall's hand went to her neck, and when she felt the cold metal of the dogtags, she felt herself relax, but to her own personal knowledge, she had remembered only wearing two dogtags, and now, she was wearing three. She fumbled around with the dogtags. She had hers. Dallas', and...Hicks'? He gave her his dogtag? She glanced over at him, and she raised a dark eyebrow at him. Hicks said nothing, only the fact that he scratched the back of his neck.

"If you want, I can take it back, if you don't want it. I just thought that...after we get off this rock, and if something happened..."

"You wanted me to have a piece of you. Right?"

If this was someone else, a smartass remark would have escaped her lips, but at this point in time, she was too tired to do anything, so she leaned into his build, slightly, and a very small, and faint smile graced her lips.

"You're lucky that I'm tired, or you would have gotten a smartass remark from me. But, thanks."  
She said, a bit sleepily, before she felt his arm drape around her shoulders, as they stopped behind Clemens and Ripley. 

"Great.  
Ripley remarked, before she took a deep breath, and she crawled into the EEV, with the rest of the survivors in tow behind her. 

Everything was smashed, and wrecked. In the very cramped quarters, there was not a lot of room for them all. Hicks pulled Kendall onto his lap, and Hudson did the same with Masey, in order for all of them to fit inside the EEV. Ripley found a place to kneel farther inside, and Clemens followed her. 

"Where's the body?"  
Ripley asked, her voice struggled to stay calm. 

"We have a morgue. We've put her there until the investigative team arrives, probably in a week's time."  
Clemens answered.

"There was an android..."

"Disconnected. There were pieces of him all over the place. What's left was thrown in the trash. The Corporal was nearly impaled by a support beam. It would have impaled him straight through the chest. He would have never known what hit him. He was pretty damn lucky that it didn't. After we moved the EEV here, it fell."

Hearing Clemens say that Hicks would have been impaled through the chest, due to a support beam, Kendall felt her fingers grasp around for something to hold onto, before she felt his fingers close over her trembling fingers, which caused her to relax, slightly.

"There were two people in that tube. My daughter. She would have been--impaled as well?"

"From how small a space, and depending where her head was."

"Shoulder. It was on his shoulder."

"Well. In that case, yes she would have been impaled, but not through her chest---"  
Upon hearing that, Ripley glanced over at Kendall, who had gone extremely white in the face, and her hands clenched into tight fists.

"She would have been--decapitated..?"

Without saying a word, Clemens only nodded, and Kendall chewed on her bottom lip, before it broke. 

"What about the girl?"  
This time Masey had spoken up, since she had spoken to Kendall in the infirmary.

All gazes turned to her, before they turned back to Clemens, who seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"She drowned in her cryotube. I don't think she was conscious when it happened...I'm sorry."

Kendall glanced over at Masey, who seemed to struggle for control over her emotions, and she seemed to be doing a pretty good job of it, until she turned her head, and she hid it in Hudson's neck. Hudson, who seemed to be new at the whole affections thing, his hands hovered over her frame, before he slowly wrapped his arms around her frame, as she let silent tears fall down her cheeks.

Letting Masey have time to herself, Kendall glanced back at Ripley, who, like Masey, struggled for control, but it seemed impossible for her, as her eyes filled with tears, before they started to brim her eyes. She looked away momentarily, as they all spotted the remains of Newt's cryotube. The faceplate was broken, it had probably happened in the crash, but that was not what had caught their attention. What caught their attention was the strange discoloration on the metal below the faceplate, Ripley leaned forward, as she ran her fingers over it. Kendall reached out, and she placed her hand on her mother's shoulder, which caused her to jump, and she too noticed the strange discoloration on Newt's cryotube. She gently nudged Hicks, and she slightly cocked her head over to him, to gesture to her cyrotube.

"What is it?"  
Clemens asked, as he noticed that most of the attention was on the cyrotube.

"Where is she?"

"I told you. The morgue."

"I want to see what's left of her body."

"What do you mean, what's left? The body's intact."

"It is? I want to see it."  
Ripley persisted.

Clemens went to argue, with her, questioning why she wanted to see the little girl. Did she not trust his judgement?

"Just show her where the girl is. This will save you a lot of trouble in the near future. Believe me."  
Kendall remarked, without much hesitation. 

Complying, Clemens ushered them out, before he lead them down the stairs towards the morgue.

"Any particular reason you're so insistent?"

"I have to make sure how she died."

"I hate to be repetitious about a sensitive subject, but it is quite clear that she drowned."  
Clemens remarked, before he stopped at the foot of the stairs

"Was she your daughter?"

"No...She wasn't my daughter."


	5. Newt's Autopsy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting.”

When they reached the bottom, one of the prisoners pulled out one of the drawers in their morgue, and when Clemens pulled out the shelf that held Newt's body, there was a white sheet pulled over it, before Clemens pulled it off, and they looked down at the body. Her mouth was open, frozen in her last scream. Her face was as pale as a ghost, her eyes squeezed shut, as if she did not want to see her fate. Her once, clean blonde hair was slicked back. She looked nothing like the girl that they had said good-night to on the Sulaco. Kendall felt someone brush past her slightly, and she looked to see that Masey had gingerly pushed her way through them, to see what had befallen Newt. The little girl that she had cared for when the Xenomorph's infested Hadley's Hope. She touched her slick, and crusted hair, and from the look on her face, Kendall, and the rest of the survivors thought that she would either pass out, or break into tears. Or even both.

"Can you give us a moment?"  
Ripley asked, before she placed a hand on Masey's shoulder, who jumped at the sudden touch, before she slowly backed away from the shelf.

When Clemens stepped away, Ripley had stepped closer, and Kendall watched as she started to gently knead Newt's throat, before she started to knead her chest. She wanted to make sure that this little girl had not been impregnated with a chestburster. Ever since they saw the discoloration on her cyrotube, they were not going to take any chances and assume that she had just drowned in her cyrotube. Fearing what her mother would find, she felt her hand grasp Hicks' hand. After a few minutes, Clemens returned to the group.

"O.K.?"

"No. We need an autopsy."

Autopsy? Was her mother serious? Say, if there was actually one of those things inside of Newt's chest cavity, and when they performed an autopsy, and Clemens saw the body, how were they going to explain that to him? He would call them crazy, then confine them in the infirmary.

"You're joking."  
Clemens asked, as he glanced to the other survivors, who just shrugged their shoulders at Ripley's request.

"No way. We have to make sure how she died."  
Ripley insisted.

"I told you she drowned."  
Clemens said, as he started to slide the body back, before Ripley stopped him. 

"I'm not so sure - I want you to cut her open."

Upon hearing her mother's request, Kendall felt herself stumble, and she felt her eyes widen slightly. Cut her open? She heard someone start to cough, as if they were choking, and they all turned to see Masey, as she gripped Hudson'd shoulder for support.

"Cutting her open may not be in the best interest, for your friend-"

"I'm fine. Really."  
Masey interrupted, as she stood herself upright.

"Listen to me, I think you're disorientated --half your system's still in cryo-sleep."  
Clemens said, as he tried to reason with Ripley.

Ripley didn't want to hear this.

"Look. She has a very good reason for asking you to do this, and she-we want you to do it."  
Kendall interjected, even though her voice wavered slightly at the mere thought of Newt being cut open.

"Would you care to share this reason?"

Kendall glanced at her mother for help, who seemed to know where she was going with this.  
"Possible contagion."

"What kind?"

"I'm not the doctor -- you are."  
Ripley commented.

"You'll have to do better than that."  
Clemens said, clearly not buying what they were trying to sell him. 

"Cholera."  
Ripley stated in a heartbeat.

"You can't be serious. There hasn't been a case reported in 200 years."  
Clemens said, with a raised eyebrow.

In response, Ripley just stared at him. She was being serious. Somewhat.

"As you wish."  
\--------------------------------------------  
A few minutes later, Clemens was now masked and gowned, and he he began to incise Newt's chest. It had been a long time since he had done this, and he was not altogether sure why he was doing it now.

"Careful with her..."  
Came Masey's quiet whisper.

Clemens only glanced at her, before he cut through her ribcage.

"We have nothing unusual. Everything in place. No sign of disease. No sign of any contagion. -Lungs flooded with fluid - ergo, she drowned."  
He informed them, before he made a final cross-lateral incision.  
"Still nothing. Satisfied?"

Kendall could tell, that even though the sight of Newt cut open, was revolting to them all, she knew that they were all relieved that she was not impregnated with one of those things, like what would have happened, if the Marines had not broken into the Med Lab when they did. She felt herself shudder at the memory, and she glanced away from the autopsy for a few moments, before she looked back. 

"Now, since I'm not entirely stupid, do you want to tell me what you're really looking for?"  
Clemens asked, and before anyone could respond, a door from above smashed open, and Andrews and Aaron came clattering down the stairs. 

"Mr. Clemens."

"Superintendent. I don't believe you've met our guests."  
Clemens said, calmly, as he glanced at the survivors.

"What's going on, Mr. Clemens?"

"Right sir, what's going on Mr.Clemens?"  
Aaron asked.

He sounded like a regular parrot, just like Brett was to Parker. 

"First, our guests are feeling much better. I'm happy to say. Second, in the interests of public health, I'm conducting an autopsy."  
Clemens informed, as he glanced at them once more, before he looked back at Andrews.

"Without my authority?"  
Andrews questioned, with a raised eyebrow.

"There didn't seem to be time, but it's all turned out all right, the body shows no signs of contagion."  
Clemens answered, with the same level of coolness.

"Good. But it might be helpful of our female guests didn't parade around in front of the prisoners, as I am told they did in the last hour. It might also be helpful if you kept me informed as to any change in their physical status. Or would that be asking too much?"

"We have to cremate the body."  
Ripley announced, as she cut off Clemens from answering Andrews question.

"Nonsense. We'll keep the bodies on ice until a rescue team arrives."  
Andrews remarked, before Aaron turned to him.

"Cremate -- that's a good one, sir."

"There is the public health issue."  
Ripley stated, as she looked at Clemens for help.

"Lt. Ripley feels that there's the possibility of a communicable infection."  
Clemens said, as he sent her a glance out of the corner of his eye. 

"I thought you said there was no sign of disease."  
Andrews exclaimed, with a hint of disbelief.

"It would appear that the child drowned, though without the proper laboratory tests its impossible to be absolutely certain-but I think it would be unwise to tolerate even the possibility of an unwanted virus. An outbreak of cholera would look very bad on your report, wouldn't it?"  
Clemens said, and this seemed to make Andrews stop and think. 

Obviously unhappy, Andrews turned to the survivors, and his glare seemed to be on the female survivors. 

"We have twenty-five prisoners in this facility. All double Y chromos, all thieves, rapists, murderers, forgers, child molesters...all scum. But scum that have taken on religion. I, for one, don't think that makes them any less dangerous. So I try not to offend their convictions. I don't want to disturb the order. I don't want ripples in the water. And I don't want a few women walking around giving them ideas.

"Yes. Obviously for our own personal safety."  
Kendall said, with an evident sarcastic tone to her voice, as she sent him a glare from beside Hicks.

"Exactly."

The two locked eyes, before Andrews turned back to Clemens.

"I will leave the details of the cremation to you, Mr. Clemens."  
Andrews said, before he turned and he walked out with Aaron in tow. 

Clemens continued to peel off his gloves, and he sent a questioning look to the survivors, but they all avoided his look.


	6. Dead Oxen and Dead FaceHugger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm not afraid of death; I just don't want to be there when it happens.”

In another part of the prison, there were shiny, tiled walls, and there were stalls and pens that contained live chickens, and oxen. Behind a screen in the room, there were various cuts of meat, chicken lamb and other meats that hung from rusted hooks in the arctic gloom. There were row upon row of razor sharp knives lined a wall by the door. Two prisoners, Frank and Murphy, lurched into the room, as they pushed the dead ox on a rusted ore-cart.

"Well, at least Christmas came early -"  
Frank puffed out. 

"How's that -"  
Murphy went to question.

"Any dead ox is a good ox."  
Frank answered, as he cut Murphy off. 

"God, ain't it right. Smelly bastards, all covered with lice."  
Murphy commented, and Frank nodded, in compliance. 

"Only three more of the buggers left then we're done with the buggers. God I hate hosing these brutes down, always get shit on my boots --"

"Speakin' of hosing down, Frank --"

"Yeah?"

"I mean if you got a chance - what would you say to her?"  
Murphy questioned, as he looked over at his fellow convict.

"What do you mean, if I got a chance?"

"You know, if you got a chance."  
Murphy said, as he tried to clarify with he meant. 

"Just casual you mean?"  
Frank asked, as he started to get the idea of where he was going with his point.

"Yeah. How would you put it to her - you know, if you ran into her in the mess hall or something."  
Murphy answered, as they managed to get the dead beast onto the floor, before they wrapped chains around the animals back legs, and they began to winch it over its head. 

"Well which one? The two young ones are always in the company of the two young guys who landed here."   
Frank asked.

"The older one, the one that apparently Clemens had carried in."

"In that case, no problem. Never had any problem with the ladies. I'd say good day, my dear, how's it going, anything I could do to be of service?! Then I'd give her the look, you know, up down...give her a wink, nasty smile, she'd get the picture."  
Frank answered, with a devilish like smile. 

"Right. And she'd say 'kiss my ass you horny old fucker.'"

"I'd be happy to kiss her ass. Be happy to kiss her anywhere she wants."

"Yeah, but treat 'em mean, keep 'em keen - right, Frank?"

"Treat the queens like whores, the whores like queens. Can't go wrong."  
Frank commented, as they pulled the beast higher, before it came to full stop, as it swung on the thick chains. 

"Frank?"  
Murphy asked. 

"Yeah?"  
Frank answered.

"What do you think killed Babe?"  
Murphy asked, with a hint of curiosity

"Beats me. Just keeled over."  
Frank answered, as if it was no big deal.

"How old was she?"  
Murphy asked.

He seemed to be full of questions about the creature.

"Charts say eleven. In the prime. Chop her up, later, we'll throw her in the stew."  
Frank answered, as he started to leave the room.

Murphy went over to the cart, to get rid of it. 

"Right."  
He said, and just as he said that, he lifted a small organism from the ore-cart where it was pancaked under the ox. It was a face-hugger.

"What's this?"  
Murphy asked, as he looked over the small organism, and Frank glanced down at him.

"Dunno. Looks like some jellyfish from the beach."

"Right."  
Murphy shrugged, as he tossed it as far as he could away from him.


	7. Death and Life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Life is but a dream for the dead.”

In the lead works part of the prison, the blast furnace was an immense space located in the bowels of the operation. Vaguely rectangular, the room was carved out of the very rock of the planet. In the center, there was an enormous pit. Flames were visible over beveled edges, as they descended to the depths. On one wall, a series of ducts and fans controlled oxygen flow into the furnace area. Cranes on tracks, that ran up and down the room could be loaded or unloaded from catwalks above the pit. Two prisoners stood on a crane, which was a short distance from the fire in the pit, and rippling heat rose from the floor below. The prisoners held between them a canvas bags, which contained Newt's body. Below them, the survivors stood at the front of the small crowd, on a catwalk. Ripley stood beside Clemens, Kendall beside Hicks, Masey beside Hudson, and surprisingly, Vasquez beside Gorman. All of them looked at the two prisoners on the crane. Aaron, Dillon, and several other prisoners were behind them. To their right, Andrews opened a book and he began to read.

"We commit this child to our keeping, O Lord. Her body has been taken from the shadow of our nights. She has been released from all darkness and pain..."  
Andrew read.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Below the catwalk, there was a small claustrophobic space that was cramped with iron pipes, levers and pulleys. Prisoner Troy started to open valves.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
On the wall of the furnace, a giant air-ducts slid open, and huge fans forced air into the chamber.   
\--------------------------------------------------  
In the pit of fire, since it was now combined with oxygen, the methane flame rose, which caused the room to grow hotter and hotter. The color blitzed through the spectrum, going from red to white-hot.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
On the catwalk, Ripley started to quietly cry, and tears ran freely down her face. Clemens turned to her, and he watched her closely. As Andrews continued to read, his voice rose. 

"The child has gone beyond our world. She is forever eternal and everlasting...ashes to ashes, dust to dust."  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, in the abattoir, the dead ox seemed to dance crazily, in a grotesque way. As if something inside of the ox tried to break free.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Back at the funeral, on the catwalk, Dillon shouldered his way through the others, as he stared out at the flames.

"Why are the innocent punished? Why the sacrifice? Why the pain?"  
As Dillon spoke, Andrews put down his book, and he looked over at Dillon, who had, seemingly uninvited, had taken over the service. 

"There aren't any promises. Nothing's certain. Only some get called. Some get saved."  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Inside the furnace, the fire raged, and on the crane, as they reeled from the heat, the two prisoners, had reached their breaking point, and they hurled the canvas bag into the pit, and they beat a hasty retreat.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Back on the catwalk, Kendall turned her head to see her mother as she wept freely. Masey wasn't even watching, her head was buried in Hudson's shoulder. She wanted to go comfort the girl, but she felt her feet freeze on the spot, and the only thing that she could do at that moment, was rest her head on Hicks' shoulder, and she watched at what used to be Newt disappear into the inferno. Impulsively, Ripley took Clemens' arm for support, who gave it freely. All the while, Dillon continued to read.

"She won't ever know the hardship and grief for those of us left behind. We commit this body to the void with a glad heart..."  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Back in the abattoir, on the table, the ox's body was stretched and distorted. Suddenly, in a moment of carnal frenzy, a chestburster exploded from the ox's thorax, and it rocketed out of the carcass and tumbled to the floor. The thing had four legs, an Alien head and a drooling mouth. Like a horrifying fawn, it struggled to get legs under it, as it wobbled round the room.

All the while, Dillon's voice seemed to be projected all throughout the prison.  
"Within each seed there's the promise of a flower. And within each death, no matter how small, there's always a new life. A new beginning."

As it struggled to stand upright, the baby creature gurgled, as it clattered across the floor, and it disappeared into an air-duct.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, on the catwalk, Ripley could no longer maintain her composure, so, as a nervous gesture, she scratched her hair, before she scratched her ear, before she scratched her head again, despite the tears. She looked at her hand, and she recoiled, before she looked over at Clemens.   
\--------------------------------------------------  
After the funeral, and after Masey had collected herself, Clemens took Ripley aside to shave her head. When he went back for Masey and Kendall, the both of them were persistent on not shaving their head. Clemens tried to reason, but was shot down when Masey asked if they had rosemary oil. Surprisingly, that was something that the prison had. When he questioned why, Masey answered that since the smell was so strong, lice retreated from strong scents. They had been told that when they went to LV-426, to prevent from lice. The only agreement that they could come upon, was if they cut their hair to a short length, so if this didn't work, it would be easier for them to shave their heads.   
In the 'bug wash', Ripley, Kendall, and Masey were in an individual stall, after their hair-cuts. They had just finished, and none of them had seen the other. In Ripley's stall, her face appeared in a mirror above a steaming basin, as she wiped away the layer of condensation on the mirror, as she studied her appearance. She was bald. 

In the stall next to her, Kendall finished scrubbing her face, before she found the guts to wipe away the mist on the mirror, to look at her reflection. The wet wisps of her hair brushed her neck, and she swatted at them. This was a new feeling, and truth be told, she hated her short hair, but it was better than shaving it all off. But, the hair cut did look a bit cute. Vasquez was lucky. Her hair was already short, so she just had to scrub her hair with the concoction. 

In the last stall in the row, Masey let out a sigh of relief. She was glad that she had remembered something from the colony. Sure, she disliked the feel of the hair on her neck, but it was better than going bald. Rosemary and oil. That was all that was needed to keep her head of hair. Slightly. 

A few moments later, they were each standing in an individual stall in the chemical shower, and they stood in the hard spray amid the swirling steam. Their chin's were high, and their eyes were closed over. It seemed to be an act of purification.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Outside the 'bug wash' door, Clemens stood guard.


	8. "We tolerate anybody. Even the intolerable..."

After their shower finished, they all changed, and Masey and Kendall made their way back to the infirmary, while Ripley made her way to the mess hall, despite Kendall's pleas with her not to, but they were ignored. Ripley went off in one direction, and Masey and Kendall in the other. Both of them glanced at the other, and Kendall sent Masey a look of thankfullness. 

"I still have to thank you for saving the fact that we didn't have to shave our heads."

"Well. It's true. Rosemary oil is too strong for their liking. How do you like your haircut by the way?"

"It's too short for my liking, but it's better than having it shaved. What about you?"

"Same with me. But it's a different feel for me."

Their conversation ended when they entered the infirmary, and they both lay down on their sides on the beds that were given to them. Immediately, after she had laid down, she felt an arm wind around her frame, and on instinct, she felt as his hand went to mess with her usual mess of her hair, but instead, his hand fell short, and the tips of his fingers brushed the nape of her neck. Knowing that he was about to make a smart-ass comment, she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yes. My hair is short. It was either that or to shave my head."

She turned her head to see Vasquez as she did a few chin-ups on one of the nearby support beams.

"I despise you right now Vasquez."

"Why's that Snow-White?"  
Vasquez asked, her chin-ups not faltering.

"Your hair is short. All you have to do is add the concoction when you shower. You didn't have to cut your hair."  
Kendall complained.

"I know I already asked you this, but are you sure, Vasquez that no one here has confused you as a man?"  
Hudson asked, from his bed.

"Pretty sure. I am surprised that your compañera knows you're a man, pendejo."

Since her mother spoke some Spanish, Masey understood every word that Vasquez had said, and a laugh escaped her lips. 

"Stop worrying about your hair. It's cute."  
She heard Hicks comment, before a light kiss was placed to her hair. 

"Of course you would say that. You're saying that so I don't say anything sarcastic to you."

"Ouch. That hurts kiddo. You make it seem that I would only compliment you, unless I wanted something."

"Am I wrong? Do you want something?"  
Kendall jibed, as she rolled over to face him.

"A kiss wouldn't hurt."

"Of course not. That seems to be the only thing that you want from me."  
She teased, before she rolled her eyes, before she kissed his cheek gently, before she looked at the survivors. 

"Where's Gorman?"

"Asleep somewhere in here. The gilipollas..."  
Vasquez grumbled, as she finished her chinups.

Sure, they were the most unlikeliest of people to be stuck together, but it was better than no one, and they weren't terrible company.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the mess hall, all the prisoners ate, as they made jokes, and small talk amongst themselves. Andrews and Aaron were seated at a small table, off by themselves.

At one of the various tables, Prisoners Golic, Boggs and Rains ate. Boggs and Rains had a sullen look on their faces. They glanced to each other, before they glanced up as Dillon sat down at their table. 

"Okay. Lotta talk goin' round that we got some disharmony here -- You guys want to tell me what the problem is?"  
At Dillon's question, there cam no response from either Rains or Boggs.

"Speak to me, brothers."

"All right, I'll tell you. I don't mind the dark, I don't mind the bugs, I don't mind wandering around in some cold, wet damp tunnel for a week at a time, I don't mind anything. But I mind Golic."  
Rains admitted, after a few minutes of silence. 

"That the way you feel about it?"  
Dillon asked, as he turned to Boggs.

"Yeah. The man is crazy. And smells bad. I ain't goin' out with him anymore."

"You got anything to say for yourself?"  
Dillon asked, as he turned his head to look at Golic, who just shrugged, and grinned like an idiot. 

"He's going with you. Golic is just another poor, miserable, suffering son-of-a-bitch like you and me."  
Dillon said to Rains and Boggs, as he turned to face the brothers. 

"Except he smells worse."  
Rains interjected.

"And he's crazy."  
Boggs added.

"Knock this shit off -- you got a job to do. I don't want to hear another word about Golic."  
Dillon snapped, before he looked up to see that Ripley had entered the mess hall.

The entire hall went silent, as they watched her take some cornbread from a basket on one of the tables, and all the eyes riveted on her. She spotted Dillon, and she moved to his table.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
At Andrews table, Andrews watched Ripley as she moved to Dillon. A look of obvious unhappiness crossed his face, as he turned to Aaron. 

"As I thought, Mr. Aaron. As I thought..."

"You called it, sir."  
Aaron agreed.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Ripley arrived at Dillon's table, she stood opposite of him, but he just stared straight ahead, as if he did not acknowledge her presence.

"I wanted to thank you for your words at the funeral. They helped..."  
Ripley said, and that was when Dillon finally turned to her. 

"You don't wanna know me. I am a murderer and a rapist. Of women."

"Really. I guess I must make you nervous."  
Ripley said, as she sat down in front of him.

"Do you have any faith, sister?"  
Dillon asked.

"Not a lot."  
Ripley admitted.

"We got lots of faith here. Enough even for you."  
Dillon said, as he gestured to the other convicts.

"I thought women weren't allowed."  
Ripley said, with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"We never had any before. But we tolerate anybody. Even the intolerable."  
Dillon said, with a smug smile. 

"Thanks."  
Ripley said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"That's just a statement of principle. Nothing personal. We got a good place here to wait. Up to now, no temptation."  
Dillon added, and this seemed to peak Ripley's interest.

"Wait for what?"  
She asked. 

"We are waiting for God to return and raise his servants to redemption..."  
Dillon answered.

For a long moment, they stared at one another, before she turned and moved off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> compañera means 'girlfriend.'  
> pendejo means 'stupid.'  
> gilipollas means 'asshole.'  
> Don't forget to leave comments.

**Author's Note:**

> "In space no one can hear you scream."
> 
> There will be an excessive amount of swearing and gory scenes. 
> 
> This is based off of the Alien Trilogy.
> 
> I only own Kendall-Rae, Masey Meyer, and anything else you do not recognize. 
> 
> Please leave comments on what you think.
> 
> I'm trying to be as close as I can to the movies.


End file.
